Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Your favorite six friends are back with big plans and big moves. As the sequel to the usual Fame & Fortune story, this sequel will featured Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona and Nonny as they managed their careers, lives and relationships.
1. The Reunion

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

**Two Years Later is a sequel to my Fame & Fortune fanfic. The first one just focus on the Guppies who are finding their place in life and now, they find it and now are working on maintaining their lives. This story is gonna continue on their journey and believe me, its gonna feature a whole lot of drama than the first one. But here's a little recap to keep you all caught up…**

**1. Molly and Deema teamed up with two of their friends (sisters name Jessica and Jasmine) and form an all girl group called Drama Queen.**

**2. Drama Queen gets sign to Atlantic Records, along with Gil (who go by the name of Turbo-Charged Boy or TCB for short).**

**3. Goby gets drafted in the Boston Red Sox as a pitcher. He was also nickname the Redman in Baseball.**

**4. Gil released his debut album.**

**5. During his album released party, Oona was the chef. She later got a job for as the head chef of a high paid restaurant.**

**6. Nonny directed one of Drama Queen's music videos and recently decided to continue.**

**Well now that you're caught up, here is the first chapter of this sequel. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Reunion

A black 2013 Rolls-Royce Ghost can be seen pulling up to what seems to be a photo shoot. When the car stops, it was soon surrounded by a paparazzi. The driver soon comes out of the car and opens the back door. Coming out of the passenger side was Goby. The paparazzi try to come closer to the baseball player and try to give him to answer some of their questions. But all the Redman of Baseball did was just walk right inside of a trailer. He appears to be getting ready for a photo shoot.

Right as he was about to close the door, he calls out on the paparazzi. "Hey hey hey," he yelled. "The next time I see you all, you better be a Red Sox fan." Goby then closed the door, leaving the paparazzi cheering and asking for more.

In the meantime, this story then shifts to his girlfriend Deema, who is acting in a movie and was in the middle of a scene. After the director yelled cut and that was it for the day, Deema then looked at her watch to check the time.

"Oh shoot," she said to herself. "I'm late."

"where are you gotta go?" her co-star asked.

"I got a photo shoot and an interview with the magazine Rolling Stone," Deema answered. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Next, Molly can be seen emerging from a pool at a house. Apparently she's working on a solo music video and the director is none other than Nonny. "Okay cut," Nonny said. "That's a wrap everybody. Good job." The entire cast was filled with applause. "Good job on the music video, Nonny," Molly said to her friend.

"Thanks," Nonny replied. "Oh and look at the time." Nonny showed Molly his watch.

"Ouch. We better get moving. We don't wanna be late for the photo shoot."

"Yeah. Come on."

This studio then sees Gil (also known Turbo Charged Boy) can be seen finishing a performance with his band. After he finished, the entire crowd was filled with cheering and applause.

"Thank you all so much," Gil yelled at the crowd. "Have a good night." Gil leaves the stage in his rock star outfit and his guitar over his back. His manager came to him and tell him the time. "I have to go to the photo shoot," Gil said. The blue-haired rock star put his guitar down and got ready for the photo shoot with Rolling Stone. The last one getting ready was Oona, who had just finished up her job as a chef at a restaurant.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Griffin," Oona said to her boss.

"Okay Oona," Mr. Griffin said. "See you later." as Oona was driving to the photo shoot, she passes by a billboard that has her friend Goby on it, who recently got an endorsement deal with Adidas.

…

Back at the photo shoot, a photographer is seen taking pictures of Deema, who is an all white dress. After multiple photo shots, her boyfriend, Goby came by her side dressed in a black tuxedo with matching pants, white shirt and black tie. The same photographer is now taking pictures of the couples Oona & Nonny and Gil & Molly. For the final photo shoot, all six of them are seen being taken pictures all together as one.

**I know this chapter is much shorter than you guys suspect, but I hope you really don't expect me to give out too much information. You'll have to wait on the next chapter for that. But don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer than this one. I felt like this chapter was nothing more than an introduction on what the six friends are doing now. On this sequel, there is going to be a whole lot of drama.**

**Now I'm gonna give out on what to expect, but just be prepare for there are gonna be a whole lot of surprises. So expect the unexpected. But overall, I hope you guys love this chapter. I'll see you soon.**


	2. Six Rolling Stones

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

Chapter 2: Six Rolling Stones

After the photo shoot of Rolling Stone, the six friends were all sitting down with one another and talking. "Today has been a day like no other," Goby said. "You said it, baby," his girlfriend Deema added before she kissed her man. Oona and Nonny went to the bathroom, leaving the other two couples alone.

"But on a real note," Gil said. "Did you guys really think that we would make it this far in our lives?"

"I'm just as surprise as you are, Gil," Goby responded.

"I mean me, a multi-platinum recording artist," Gil said. "Molly, a successful pop star like she dreamed and the future Mrs. Gibson."

"Don't forget about me," Deema said. "I mean I am a successful pop star myself."

"And an amazing actress," goby added. "I'm the Red Sox head figured pitcher with multiple endorsements."

"Not to mention Nonny is a music video director," Molly added. "and Oona is a high paid chef. I think we did a lot more than we expected."

"Speaking of pop star, when is your solo album coming our girl?" Deema asked her former bandmate. While Deema and Molly were still working together with Jessica and Jasmine, Drama Queen, the all girl group, had released three studio albums with Atlantic Records. The first two had went certified Gold while their last album only moved up to 300,000+ copies.

**Author's Note: For an album to go certified Gold, it means that the album had sold more than 500,000+ copies.**

After the released of their third album, the four girls decided to go on their separate ways and try new things. During their days in the band, the two sisters were getting ready to start a family with their boyfriend back in their hometown in Dallas, Texas and the two wanted to focus on that. Also during that time, Deema started in her first acting debut movie in _Step Up: Revolution _in 2012 and later on, decided to focus on an acting career. She even will make an appearance in the up-and-coming 2013 movie _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. _Molly was the only one who continue to focus on her music career as she started her first solo album as Princess Molly.

"I'm still working on it, Deema," the long haired pop princess said. "It's gonna be called Daddy's Little Princess. I named it like that because my dad always treat me like his little princess."

"We just finish directing the video for her second single off the album," Nonny said as he came back in the bathroom. The six friends decided to go to T.G.I. Friday's to get something to eat for lunch.

"Man I love these steaks," Gil went. "There so juicy, I bet if I spit, you'll probably be able to smell the food."

"I hope not," Molly said obviously disgusted.

"Hey Goby. Look up on the screen," Oona pointed to the TV. A commercial began to play which showed Goby walking on a baseball field. The camera shows off his baseball gear that comes from Adidas, including his shoes, baseballs, and a bat. The Redman of Baseball can be seen tossing a baseball up in the air before swinging his bat and hitting the ball. The commercial then showed a bomb blowing up a building.

"Now that's how the Redman does it," Goby said in the commercial. The 30 second video ended with the Adidas brand in on a white backdrop colored in red. Everyone who was watching the commercial immediately noticed the baseball player was sitting down in the restaurant. Soon the dark male was completely surrounded by fans, mainly females.

They were all asking him for autographs, pictures. Some ask him to sign his name on their clothes while one wanted him to sign his name on her own chest. Deema didn't seem to bother by thiis though. After lunch, hours have fly by and Gil and Molly are seen in their new house. The gang had decided to move to Atlanta, Georgia to start a new life there since everything was going their way now.

Gil and Molly were about to pull up in the driveway of their house. The two-story estate has 5 bedroom, 4 baths with the master suite on the main floor along with a basement, big backyard and a 3-car garage.

"Hey Gilly who's car is that?" Molly asked seeing a dark blue car with a large red bow on it sitting in front of their garage.

"I don't know," Gil answered. He actually knew what the car was doing since he was the one who bought the car for Molly. "Go check it out to see who is belongs to," he said to Molly. She got out of his Jeep and walk up to the car. The pop princess finds the car to be unlock. She goes inside of it and finds an envelope in the glove department which had her name on it. She opens it up and finds a set of keys in the car. The female was confused.

"I don't understand here," she went.

"The car is yours Molly," gil said as he can be seen in the passenger side. "I bought it for you."

"You bought this for me?" his girl asked. The male nodded a yes. "But Gilly this car is expensive. You spent all this money on a car for me?"

"I bought it for you." Gil knew Molly was right about the car being expensive for it was a 2013 Bentley Continental GT. "And I'll do it again if I want to."

Molly just couldn't argue with Gil. Even though a car like a Bentley cost up to a quarter of a million dollars, she knew that if Gil is willing to spend this much money on her, it just shows her how much she means to him. "I love so much Gilly," the pop singer said as she kissed her boyfriend. The two got out of the car and went inside their house.

"So what should we do tonight?" Molly asked. Without warning, the blue haired musician wrapped his arms around his girl. He moved her long pink hair so he could give her a kiss on the back of her neck. She giggled before turning to her boyfriend and began making out with him. The couple fall on a sofa and continued the lip locking until all of a sudden, they hear something broke coming from another room.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," gil said. He grab the nearest baseball bat thinking if someone was breaking into their house. "Here. I'm gonna find out. You stay right behind me."

They slowly walk down the hallway and stop at a door where they hear kissing and moaning. Gil lowered the bat down for he and Molly knew who was behind the door. They look at each other with sharp looks before opening the door wide open.

"What's going on here?" Gil asked. Screaming can be heard from the couple. But this wasn't just another couple. Underneath the bed sheets, the female resembles Molly a lot for she too has long pink hair and light brown skin for she is also half African American and Hispanic. It was one of Molly's older sister name Olivia and her boyfriend Jermaine, who is one of Goby's older brothers.

Olivia what just broke in here?" Molly asked her sister.

"Nothing just the legs of this bed," Olivia answered. She was under the bed sheets with nothing on, just like her boyfriend. The two were staying at their house since their house got caught in a fire and ended up buring down.

"Hey Molly. Hey Gil," Jermaine said to the couple. Like Molly and Gil, Olivia and Jermaine are also childhood friends. They met on the same day Molly and Goby met during the makings of Bubble Guppies.

-Flashback-

A much younger Molly was now on the set of making her first episode as part of the cast of the was new Nick Jr. show Bubble Guppies. "I can't believe this is really happening to me," a five-year-old Molly said.

"well you never know Molly. You might actually have fun and make some good friends," an 8-year-old Olivia said to her younger sister. When Molly went over to play some basketball with Gil, Olivia turned around and accidentally bump into another person.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Olivia paused at the sight of a 10-year-old Jermaine, the older brother of Goby. He too was paused by her beauty.

"Oh," Jermaine said. "Th…th…that's okay. I mean accidents happen."

"Oh forgive me. I'm Olivia."

"I'm Jermaine. So I'm just guessing that girl right over there (pointing at Molly) is your sister?"

"How did you guest?"

"Well mainly because of both of your hair is so pink and long and…"

Olivia giggled and blushed. Ever since that moment, the two became very good friends and later on like around in their teenage years, they even became boyfriend and girlfriend and now, everyday lovers, just like Molly and Gil.

-Flashback Ends-

"Well thanks for breaking the guest bed," Gil said sarcastically. Olivia step out of the bed with the large comfort sheet wrapped around her naked body. Jermaine also stepped out of bed in his boxers.

"Look we'll pay for another bed for you guys tomorrow, okay?" Olivia said.

"Okay, "Gil answered. "Just put some clothes on." The musician and the pop princess left the room before Jermaine called out their name.

"Oh guys wait," he yelled out. "We check your mail for you." He hands Gil some letters along with a magazine. The magazine was none other that Rolling Stone. On the cover was Molly, Gil and the rest of their friends with headlines saying "The Six Rolling Stones."

"the Six Rolling Stones," Gil read. "Nice title." Jermaine went back in the room while Molly and Gil went back in their room.

…

All the way up in Kentucky, a male with light blue hair can be seen walking in Wal-Mart obviously grocery shopping. He comes to the magazine aisle and pass by the Rolling Stone magazine with the six former Bubble Guppies stars. The male then went back to it and picked up the magazine reading the front cover as well as remembering the six faces on the cover.

"Well what do you know," he said to himself. His attention turn when he see the familiar face of the girl with bright purple wrapped in one ponytail. It was Oona was on the cover.

"Oona?"

He flips around the pages of the magazine and stopped when he sees a picture of Oona kissing her boyfriend Nonny in a chef's outfit. Nonny has one arm wrapped around her waist and another one holding a camera. The male reads on the pages and stopped when he sees a question that said: What is on everyone's agenda now?

All the guppies were telling the person about their friends and the man read about Oona's plan where it said that she plans on going back to her hometown in Kentucky to open up a restaurant in December.

"She's opening a restaurant here this fall?" he asked himself. A smiile is formed on his face. He closed the magazine and puts it in his shopping cart and leaving the aisle.

"Well it looks like we got a whole lot of catching up to do," he said to the picture of Oona in the front cover. The male kisses the picture as he walks around the store to continue his grocery shopping.

**And…done. Two chapters down and many more to go. Now I know what everyone is thinking…who is the guy at the end of this chapter? Well I'm sorry but I'm not giving out any hints or clues or anymore details because you will heard from the male again in future chapters as well as one chapter of my Rated M story Behind Closed Doors. But all I will say is that the male seems to know Oona and have a good history with her. But who is it though?**

**I know I told some of yawl, so for the ones who I told, I'm asking you PLEASE DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE! Since I have a long weekend ahead of me, I'll update another chapter soon. See you guys around.**


	3. Rest of My Life

Fame & Fortune: Two Years Later

Chapter 3: Rest of My Life

Gil just came out of the kitchen when he noticed Molly looking out the window and into the backyard in their family room.

"Hey Molly," he went. But Molly didn't listen to him. In fact, she didn't even know that he was there. All that got her attention was her sister Olivia playing in their backyard with Jermaine (Olivia's boyfriend) and their seven-year-old daughter Ashley.

"Molly" gil called out for her again. Eventually Molly did say hi back but continued paying attention to the small family in her backyard. She sees Jermaine pinning Annie down on the ground while Olivia was tickling and blowing raspberries on her daughter and Annie was doing was just laughing so loudly that the neighbors can hear her.

"Whatcha looking at?" GIl asked his girl.

"Oh just Olivia and Jasmine playing with Annie," Molly finally asked. Gil too looked out the window.

"That's a cute little family right there."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Gilly. I want to start my own family. I see my mother, Janet and now Olivia going through raising kids. I want to do that as well."

After seeing her older sister Janet with her son and daughter and now her other sister Olivia with her daughter, Molly wants to be the third sister in her family to have a family of her own…and Gil knew it. In fact, the two have always want to start a family together since they were only 18 years old, but they wanted to make sure that the two were financially stable in their relationship first and now that everything is going what they had planned, it was possible too for them to become parents. The 5'9 rock star comfort his woman and placed a hand on her stomach as if she was pregnant right now.

"Don't worry Molly," Gil said. "We're gonna have our own family soon. I promise. And when we do, our kids will have a marvelous mother."

This brought a smile on Molly's face. "And I know that our kids will have a fantastic father." The pop princess turned around and kissed her lover. This was a moment that the two will never forget.

"How about we continue this some place else?" Molly said. "I mean I don't want them to look at us."

"Well come on. I know the perfect place where we can be alone."

"Not even the bedroom?"

"Nope. Follow me."

Molly follows Gil down to their little home recording studio in their basement. When they got in, Gil locked the door and began walking up to his girl. Without warning, the male began kissing her neck and although she was enjoying this, Princess pulled away.

"Hold on Gil. Stop for a second," she went.

"What's wrong?"

"Look Gilly. I know you brought me down here to began putting our little baby making project in action."

"Yeah. Molly I just want our own family."

"Me too. But this is not a good time." Molly was right. She was still working on her solo album and Gil is expecting to perform six shows.

"Why not? We just had a talk about us starting our own family."

"Yeah but Gilly. I'm still working on my album along with two new videos and you have six performances."

"Yeah you do have a point."

"Look. I'm not saying this just because. I just think the time for us to start having kids will be before next the end of next year. But now is not the time."

Gil knew she was right. They have been awfully busy lately since the two are going far too good in their career.

"Once I drop my solo album and you finished with your shows, then we can start getting ready to have kids." Molly walk up and started kissing her man and Gil did the same.

"Okay," Gil said. "As long as it could get me to help put a little boy in that cute belly of yours." Gil got on his knees and began biting and sucking on her stomach, making Moly giggled. She looked on her watch and see it was time for her to finish up her album.

"Okay first of all, it's gonna be a little girl," Molly giggled. "Second its time for me to finished up my album."

"Oh yeah. That's right." Gil kissed his girl before leaving her iin the studio. Their home studio included two different recording booths as well as regular recording equipment, a sofa and speakers.

I'll see you later when I'm finish, Gilly."

"You bet I will." Gil pinched Molly's butt causing her to jump. She grabs a pillow from the sofa and try to throw it at Gil, but she missed him when he closed the door just in time. After leaving Molly to work, the blue-haired singer make his way into their room. He walks in his closet and go through some of his G-Shock watches and a couple of gold chains until he finds a small cabinet and opens it. In the cabinet is a small black box and a small picture.

He picks both of them up and opens the box which contains a diamond ring in a platinum hoop. The picture was none other than him and Molly when they were only three-years-old. But this wasn't just a picure. IT was a picture that shows the two in their very first scene during their days as the Bubble Guppies in the episode _Call The Clambulance. _Gil remembers every detail of it.

-Flashback-

A three-year-old Molly swims in front of the camera.

"Hi. It's me Molly. And it's time for…"

Soon a three-year-old Gil swims in front of her in a doctor's outfit and put a hand on top of her head.

"It's time for…"

Gil then puts some kind of sticker on her head. He checks his watch and when it beeps, the blue-haired youngster takes it off her head.

"Mmm-Hmmm. Very interesting."

"What's it say?" the small long pink hair girl asked.

"It's says…"

"It's time for Bubble Guppies," they both say to the camera.

-Flashback Ends-

Gil loved that moment. He even remembered the time when he told some of the producers that he was too nervous to do the scene because he was too focused on Molly's looks. Ever since that moment, Gil and Molly have been the best of friends ever since and when the show had stop running after its third season, they never left each other's side and over time in their teenage years, the two began going out together and now, they are mutual lovers with a lot in common. But Gil wanted to be more than just lovers to this lady.

"I want to spend the rest of my life together with you," he said to himself still staring at the picture.

…

Seven miles away from their house, Goby can be seen washing his new car, a 2013 Porsche 911 Turbo S, inside his garage. Deema walked inside and was just eyeing at him obvious amazed by his shirtless and manly body being all wet.

"I know that's you Deema," Goby said.

"How you know?" Deema asked.

"I just did."

"Uuugh. I don't know how you do that."

"Well the main reason that gave you away was the door. So what you two doing here? Shouldn't you two resting?"

"Two? Goby what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and the child inside here." Goby put down the hose and walk up to his girl. He put a hand on her stomach for the fact he knows that she's pregnant.

"Would you keep it down?" Deema asked. "I don't want anyone to know about this yet."

"How come?"

"Look our friends and family have been awfully busy lately. I think its just much easier if we just keep this a secret."

"Well their gonna find out either now or later. I mean that flat stomach you have right now will grow over the past months."

"I know. But we will eventually tell them when everyone is no longer busy."

"Sounds fair to me. Now that I'm done with watching my new car, let's go ahead and plan our Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday.

…

Oona and Nonny are about to go out of town in two weeks. Nonny is going down to Miami to start his own producing company while Oona is going up to Frankfort, Kentucky (her hometown) to open her first ever restaurant. But for now, thee two are in their own house where they can both be seen in their living room making out with one another. Nonny was sitting on the couch while having his girl on top of him with her jogging pants and sports bra on.

The making out stop when Oona got up. "I love yyou," she said to her boyfriend. "I love you too," Nonny replied back. They kiss one another as they walk straight into the kitchen.

"So tell me more about your restaurant," he added.

"See its kind of like the restaurants Applebee's and TGI Friday's," Oona said. "But the trick is that all of the food will be cook on a Hibachi grille."

"So it's a Japanese restaurant?"

"No. The grill and the decor of the place just gives it that Japanese feeling."

"Wow. That's very creative."

Oona giggled. "Yeah it is. Anyway congrats on your future producing company."

"Thank you." The two were very proud of themselves. After all these years of staying quiet about their future, now the two are living the lives they have always wanted…well almost. But there was one more thing they always wanted and that's a family of their own. The female chef put some oven mitts on before opening the stove and grab a turkey inside of it. They are getting ready for Thanksgiving.

"No problem," she said replying back to Nonny. "Now help me stuff this Turkey up with…stuffing."

…

In the city of Frankfort, Kentucky the man from the last chapter can now be seen driving until he stop at a building that said _Oona's_. He parked the car on the side of the road and walk towards the building. It didn't take the male to see that Oona iis opening her restaurant right here.

He peeks inside from the window and see the entire restaurant has a Japanese theme to it.

"Wow," he said. "She still loves Japan." Soon the sky blue haired male's mind began playing tricks on him. He pictures himself pushing Oona against a wall before he kissed her. Oona then lean her head back so he could give good access to her neck. But soon the male snap back into reality and finds himself kissing the window. The male quickly turned his head around to make sure no one saw him.

"Oh thank goodness," he said to himself. But an old man in polyester clothes come by and told him that he just saw him at another store.

"Boy I know you're thinking about some girl," he went.

"How can you tell?"

"I walked outside of a store and I saw you kissing that window as if it was a girl. You young boys better stop being nasty. Stop…being…nasty." The old man walk away leaving the young boy alone feeling embarrassed. He know that he have to tell Oona how he feels about her.

**Nice story so far, isn't it? Okay just to give you all the heads up, the next two chapters are all about Thanksgiving. But along the way, I've also have come up with some ideas for future chapters.**

**1. Molly and Gil go through having a child.**

**2. The couple soon find themselves in a scandal with an old rival, putting their relationship in harms way.**

**3. The girls have trouble dealing with other girls trying to get with their boyfriends.**

**4. Goby takes Deema to a family reunion.**

**5. A family member of his doesn't support their relationship.**

**6. Oona opens up her restaurant and bumps into an old friend, who later caused trouble in her relationship with Nonny.**

**7. Molly drops her solo album **_**Daddy's Little Princess.**_

**Nice isn't it? Anyway I hope everyone have a happy and safe Thanksgiving and remember to always be thankful with what you got. I'll see you all soon.**

**P.S. if anyone heard from my friend AmberStone12, please let her know that her good friend BugsBunny10-or MisterLooneyTune to her-asked about her, okay?**


End file.
